Bowhunters and other archers use eccentrics and finely tuned archery equipment to improve performance. Various modifications and accessories to their equipment can improve the accuracy, efficiency, convenience, safety, and, in some cases, sound of their bows. Reduction of vibrations is one modification of frequent interest. For example, when an arrow or other projectile is shot from the bow, the limbs, bowstring, and other connected elements of the bow can vibrate as energy dissipates from the limbs and is transferred to the projectile. The vibrations can cause archer fatigue, can induce errant movements of the bow or projectile, can be destructive and reduce the life of the equipment, and can cause unwanted noise, among other things. Accordingly, there is a constant need for improvements to various types of archery equipment that reduce or dampen vibrations.